Counting Stars
by CaptainDarkSwan15
Summary: Sequel to Roots Before Branches - Following the boys as they follow their dreams in New York and Vancouver, with a few bumps in the road, will the boys be able to keep together and have eachothers backs?
1. Prologue

**Hey!**

**Here is the squeal to **_Roots Before Branches_

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Prologue

**~Vancouver~**

"I don't want to go back" Will sighed leaning against his husband as they sat on a snowy hill.

"Neither do I" Sonny looked at the piece of land that they now call home "We'll be back soon to sort out building the place"

"I can't wait" Will smiled.

"I promise that we'll be sitting back here in a few months time watching our dream come true" Sonny looked at him.

Will turned slightly and kissed him "I love you"

"I love you too" Sonny smiled standing up and wiped the snow off his jeans then held out his hand "Come on"

Will sighed taking his hand and he got pulled up "Where?"

"Back to hotel for our last night and to pack"

"Sonny" Will glared at him "You said you did that this morning"

"I didn't say anything" Sonny winked before walking off.

* * *

**~New York~**

"Sonny just texted saying they're on the way" Blaine grinned walking into his cousin's apartment.

"Shouldn't we disappear and leave them alone while they settled in" Rachel looked at them "It's their first night back as a married couple"

"We've had a month of alone time" Will grinned from the doorway.

"Uncle Will!" Zara squealed running over and jumped into his arms "Missed you"

"I've missed you too sweetness" He kissed her cheek and placed her back on the floor.

"Where's Sonny?" Kurt looked at him.

"I'm certain this is heavier than the one we took" Sonny groaned pulling in their suitcase.

"That's because there's presents" Will smiled.

"Presents!" Millie and Zara squealed.

"Why don't you two go and unpack" Rachel smiled "We'll get drinks ready"

"Sound like a plan" Sonny grinned walking through the apartment.

"No Jackson!" Will shaked his head following him.

"Keep it down guys, little people in the room!" Finn smirked.

* * *

"So, how was the honeymoon?" Kurt looked at the newlyweds.

"Amazing" Will smiled leaning against his husband "Snowboarding and watching two left feet fall over all the time"

"I wasn't that bad as you when we went ice skating" Sonny nudged him.

"We'll have to have a big family holiday there" Rachel grinned and looked at the couple to see their faces "What?"

"How about we give you your presents" Sonny quickly stood up and gave each of them a box then sat back down.

"Now open them" Will took his husband's hand and squeezed it.

"Cowboy hat?" Blaine looked at it confused.

"Ye ha!" Millie giggled putting the hat on making the adults laugh.

"Why do we have cowboy hats?" Kurt looked at the couple "Guys?"

"Okay" Will sighed sitting up "While we were there, Sonny had a surprise for me"

"Which was?" Finn asked.

"A huge chunk of land" Sonny smiled sitting up "Which we're going to built a ranch with a vets and training school"

"I know where this is going" Blaine looked at his cousin "You're moving to Vancouver?"

"Yes" Sonny looked at him "It'll probably be another year by the time everything is built and we'll have to buy animals"

"Over that time one or both of us won't be here as we'll have to follow the progress of the building" Will nodded.

"I'm happy for you guys" Rachel smiled "Neither of you are happy here and we could tell you was at home when we went to Italy and the ranch"

Kurt grabbed his glass and smiled "To New Beginnings"

"New Beginnings!" They cheered.

* * *

**~2 Months Later~**

"I can't believe you made me come here" Sonny whined as they walked through the airport.

"I want to see where you grew up and see your parents again" Will smiled "Its only for a few days and then we'll be going to my parents"

"At least I get to see Rocky again" Sonny smiled walking out of the airport and opened the door or the cab "After you"

"Thank you" Will chuckled and climbed in.

Sonny climbed in "I still think this is a bad idea"

"Shh" Will hit him on his leg.

The cab driver turned around shocked "Kiriakis! I can't believe it's you!"

Sonny looked up and grinned "Kev, how you doing?"

"Good, still single and playing the field" Kev grinned "Who's this?"

"Oh, Kev this is my husband Will" Sonny smiled "Will this is an old college friend Kevin"

"Husband, huh?" Kevin smirked and drove off "The tiger has been tamed"

Sonny rolled his eyes "I wasn't as bad as you, different girl every night and its probably the same now"

"No, every girl in this town hates me" Kevin sighed "Where we heading?"

"My parents place" Sonny smiled "I'm not surprised about the girls hating you, they hate me too because of you"

Will looked at him "What did you do?"

"Sticking up for this guy when he was very drunk" Sonny chuckled.

"Yeah, he kept me out of trouble and was a good wing-man" Kev grinned "How's your little cousin?"

"Blaine is married and has a little girl" Will smiled looking out of the window and gasped when the cab stopped "This is"

"Where I grew up" Sonny chuckled handed over the money and got out "Don't say no Kev"

"Thanks Sonny" Kev smiled winding the window down "Enjoy your stay and contact me when you need a ride back"

"See you later" Sonny waved as the taxi drove off "Shall we go to hell?"

Will groaned walking up the pathway "Would you stop it, you're turning into a diva"

"Hey" Sonny glared at him "I am not a diva"

"Acting like one" Will smirked and rang the doorbell.

"You don't have to do that"

"They don't know we're coming" Will looked at him and took his hand "Its only for a couple of days"

"Thank god" Sonny sighed as the door opened.

"Oh my goodness!" Adrienne smiled big and hugged her son.

"Hey ma" Sonny smiled.

"What are you two doing here?" She looked at the couple.

"We need to tell you and Justin something" Will smiled.

"Come in" She smiled opening the door for the boys "Justin! Come and see who's here"

"I'm a bit busy Ads" Justin walked out of his office and looked up "Boys? What are you you two doing here?"

"They've got something to tell us" Adrienne nodded.

"And it's important" Sonny spoke up.

* * *

"So how was the honeymoon?" Adrienne looked at them as they settled in the family room.

"It was perfect" Will smiled "We didn't want to leave"

"What's this big news?" Justin asked.

"Well dad, your dream of me becoming a vet is coming true" Sonny smiled.

"You're taking that job?" Justin looked at him shocked.

"We're moving to Vancouver and opening up our own ranch with a vets and training school" Will smiled.

"When did this get decided?" Adrienne asked.

"While we was on our honeymoon" Sonny nodded "My wedding present to Will was land"

"How can you afford this?" Justin looked at him.

"The money that Nonna gave me every year since I was 18, I've not touched it except for going to vet school" Sonny looked at him "I knew you wouldn't accept this"

"You're right, I don't" Justin shaked his head "You're throwing your life away over some dream that won't come true"

"Justin" Adrienne looked at him shocked.

"Ma it's fine" Sonny glared at his dad "I'm gonna prove you wrong, a year from now our businesses will be up and running without your help" He stood up and walked out.

"I'll go and find him" Adrienne got up and walked out.

Will looked at his father-in-law and sighed "Mr Kiriakis, your son has done this so you would be proud of him for starting his dream job"

"You're going along with this?"

"I stick by my husband and I think it's perfect for us, I'm trained to teach anyone to ride horses" Will smiled.

"I think you're both idiots" Justin stood up and walked out.

* * *

**~New York~**

"Zara!" Blaine groaned walking quickly through the apartment "C'mon baby girl, we're gonna be late"

"I'm not a baby daddy!" Zara crossed her arms pouting.

He smiled walking over and scooped her up "You're right, you're my Princess Zara" He kissed her cheek.

"Do I have to go dancing?" She looked at her dad.

"Do you want to go?"

She shaked her head "Piano" She pointed to the grand piano in the corner of the room.

"That's one thing we don't have to pay for" he chuckled walking over and sat on the bench.

Zara climbed over and sat next to him then started pressing the keys.

Blaine chuckled pulling out his phone and texted his husband.

_Not going dance class, free piano lessons from her daddy :) xxx_

**Whatever she wants I'm happy :) love you both xxx**

_We love you too Papa xxx_

"Try this" He smiled and played a tune.

"Twinkle twinkle little star!" Zara grinned copying her dad.

"Perfect" He kissed her head as his phone rang then picked it and answered it smiling "Hey Ma"

_"Hey, who's playing that song?" Kate asked._

"Zara, she's picked it up quickly" He smiled.

_"Natural like her daddy"_

"Everything okay?"

_"Have you spoken to your cousins?"_

"Not since they left for Auntie Adi and Uncle Justin's" He started "Why?"

_"Adi phoned me saying Sonny and my dumbass of brother had a big fight about him moving to build his own ranch"_

"Sonny knew that would happen, he didn't want to go" Blaine sighed.

_"You knew and didn't tell me"_

"Erm"

_"Blaine Devon Anderson!"_

"Sonny told me not to say anything coz he was gonna tell you himself"

_"I'll let you off" She giggled "Sami called me and said they are staying there for awhile, something to do with Rocky"_

"Thanks for letting me and we won't bother them until they contact us"

_"Thanks sweetie, now let me talk to my favourite granddaughter"_

Blaine chuckled and passed the phone over "Nana"

Zara grinned taking the phone "Nana!"

* * *

**~4 days later~**

Sami walked over and stood next to her son "How's he doing?"

"Not good" Will sighed watching his husband disappear into the barn "Hopefully Rocky will help him"

"Rocky has been a challenge for us, your dad filled Sonny in on it" She nodded and looked at him "So starting your own training school"

"Yeah, we've decided to name the whole ranch after Parker" Will smiled a little "Parkland"

"I think that's very sweet of you both" She smiled and took his hand "Come here" She walked over and sat at the table.

Will sat down "What's going on?"

"Me and your dad have been talking" She looked at him "We think that Rocky should go to your ranch"

"Really?" He looked at her shocked.

"He's Sonny's horse and no one else can ride him"

"We'll pay for him"

"Don't even think of it" She pointed at him "it's a late wedding present for Sonny"

"He'll be so happy" He smiled "Thanks ma"

"You're welcome" She looked around and back at her son "What was it like at the in-laws?"

"Horrible, his dad hated everything and me" He sighed "Adrienne loved everything about it, she can't wait to help out"

"Neither can we and if Skye goes missing we'll know where she is"

He chuckled "I'll be sending her straight back"

* * *

"Need a hand?" Sonny looked up to see his sister-in-law.

"I'm good" Sonny glared at his horse as tried to get him out of his stall "Rocky, come on boy"

Skyler walked over and let out her hand "What's this boy?" She smiled as the horse walked out of his stall "Good boy" She gave him the treat.

"Thanks Skye" He smiled a little as he walked out of the barn and into the round pen.

She closed the gate "What you gonna do?"

"Start from the very beginning" He took off the bridle " Can you grab the robe?"

"Sure" she disappeared into the barn.

He looked at his horse and ran his hand down his coat "What's going on boy?" His chuckled as the horse grunts "I take it you're being grumpy"

"There you go" Skye smiled putting the robe on the fence "What did you mean by from the beginning?"

"I'm gonna start Rocky's training all over again"

She climbed up the fence and sat on the top "I've never seen this happen"

He walked over and grabbed the robe "Well watch and be amazed sis" He grinned walking into the middle of the pen and started the training.

* * *

**Do you want me to continue?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. The Move

The Move

**~8 Months Later~**

Sonny walked through their apartment that was full of boxes "Will! The truck is here"

"Start loading up! I'll be out in a second" Will shouted back.

"Mr Kiriakis?" He turned to the door to see the movers "Should we start loading up?"

"Yeah you can" Blaine walked in smiling "Go and find Will, we've got it covered"

"Okay" Sonny walking down the hall and into their empty bedroom "Hey"

Will turn around and smiled a little "Hi"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing" Will shaked his head.

Sonny walked over wrapped his arms around him "I know this is hard saying goodbye to your first apartment but this is the start of our future together"

"I love you" Will smiled.

"I love you too" Sonny smiled leaning in and kissed him "C'mon, we've got a big day ahead"

"Before we get to the house, we need to go somewhere"

"Where?" Sonny looked at him confused.

"It's a surprise" Will winked and walked out.

"Will" Sonny groaned following "I hate surprises"

Kurt chuckled "We've got this covered if you want to go"

"Are you sure?" Will looked at them.

"Yeah, go" Rachel waved them off "Your parents will be there to help"

"Okay, see you at Parkland" He grinned and pulled his confused husband out of the apartment.

* * *

"Why are we at your parents ranch?" Sonny looked around confused.

Will smiled "We've got to pick up someone very special"

"Who?" Sonny asked.

"Look over there and you'll see" Will pointed over.

Sonny turned towards the barn and smiled seeing his horse walk proudly out "Rocky"

"I'll let my parents explain" Will grinned pulling him over to his parents "Hey"

Sonny walked over to his horse and rubbed down his neck "Hey boy"

"This is our wedding present to you" Sami smiled.

"You're giving me Rocky?" He looked at his in-laws shocked "I can't take him"

"Sonny, he's been your horse since the very beginning and no one can ride him except you" Lucas smiled "We talked a lot and thought it would be best for Rocky to have a new start with his new owner"

"Thank you" Sonny smiled "I'll take good care of him"

"I'm sure you will" Sami smiled "Shall we get him loaded up and hit the road"

Will grinned "I'll grab his stuff"

"I'll help you" She linked arms with her son as they walked into the barn.

Sonny smiled at his horse "Ready boy?" He chuckled as the horse snorts and grabbed his reins.

"He's not the best in a trailer" Lucas looked at his son-in-law.

"It's okay" Sonny smiled "We've got it covered" He grabbed a treat out of the bag "What's this boy" He walked backwards into the trailer and the horse followed him "Good boy" he tied him up and gave him the treat "See you in Vancouver boy" he patted him before climbing off and locking the doors "All set"

"He's never been in a trailer until today" Lucas looked at him shocked "You're doing the right job son"

"Thanks Sir" Sonny smiled a little.

"Enough of the sir, it's Lucas"

"Let's go" Sami walked over with a box "We've got a long drive"

Sonny took the box of his husband and opened the back door of the truck "After you"

"Thanks" Will smiled climbing in.

Sonny climbed in and closed the door "Ready?"

"Ready" Will leant over and kissed him when a flash went off "Mother!" He glared at her.

"Awww!" Sami grinned from behind her camera "That's too cute"

Lucas chuckled and turned on the truck "Let's go"

* * *

**~Vancouver~**

Rachel looked around shocked "Is this the right place?"

"It said Parkland on the sign coming down the road" Finn looked around "Its amazing"

"I can't believe they've done this in 8 months" Kurt turned around to see a truck come down with a trailer "Here they are"

Blaine walked over and opened the door "Welcome Home!"

Sonny chuckled climbing out "Thanks cuz"

"Wow" Sami got out "It's beautiful here boys"

"Sonny picked the land" Will grinned walking around "And had the designs for this whole place"

"You decided where to put everything and the name which is perfect" Sonny smiled.

"Can we see the animals?" Zara looked at her uncles.

He bend down to her level "They'll be here tomorrow but you can meet my horse"

"Yay!" She squealed.

He stood up picking her up and put her on his shoulders "You okay Zara?"

"Yeah" She giggled.

"Be careful" Kurt glared at his cousin.

"I will" Sonny rolled his eyes walking to the back of the trailer as his father-in-law opened the doors "Need a hand?"

"Got it covered" Lucas smiled walking out with Rocky in tow "He loves these treats"

"I know" Sonny chuckled patting his horse "Hey boy, be careful" He put his niece on the horse "Hold on" He jumped on behind her "Someone open the gate"

"I've got it" Finn grinned running over and opened the gate.

"Say it" Sonny grinned.

"Let's go!" Zara squealed as the horse galloped through the gate.

"Let's start unpacking the van while they settle Rocky in" Sami smiled.

Will grinned "I can't wait for you to see what we've done inside"

* * *

**~Next day~**

Sonny walked through their new house rubbing his eyes after hearing a loud knock and opened the door "What?"

"Dr Kiriakis?" A man in front of him "I'm here to deliver some animals"

"Yeah, sorry" He put his boots on "Guys! The animals are here!"

"Yay!" Millie and Zara squealed running over in their pjs.

"Go and get dressed crazy girls" He chuckled as they ran back into their room.

"Shall I unload them?" The man looked at him.

"Let's go" Sonny smiled following him to the truck.

"I've got six horses" the man opened the truck to reveal the horses "Someone will be here soon with the others"

"Need some help?" Skyler popped her head around smiling.

"Open the gate to the pens" Sonny grinned climbing on and took the first horse off down the ramp to see everyone else "Grab a horse and follow me"

"Is he always like this?" Finn groaned rubbing his eyes.

"Yep" Will chuckled climbing onto the truck.

* * *

Blaine walked out of the barn to see a car pull up and grinned when he saw their mums get out and the grin quickly turned into a frown when their dads got out "Great" He walked over with a fake smile "Hey"

"Sweetie" Kate grinned walking over and hugged him tight "I've missed you"

"Missed you too ma" He mumbled "What are they doing here?"

"We dragged them here"

"Mother" He glared at her "Sonny will not be happy they're here, neither am I"

"Nice to see you too son" James looked at him.

"I've not been your son since I came out to you so cut the crap" Blaine glared at him.

"Nonna!" Zara squealed running over and jumped into her grandmother's arms.

"Oh my sweet little girl" Kate kissed her cheek "You've grown up so much"

"I can't believe this is same little girl we met at the wedding" Adrienne smiled putting her arm around her nephew "Where's my son?"

"Freaking out" Blaine chuckled "His phone rang and it was his first official job as a vet which was followed by eight more starting in two days"

"I take it he's pacing around mumbling about nothing"

"Hey! I don't mumbled about nothing" Sonny grinned walking over and hugged his mum "Good to see you ma" He looked up and shocked to see his dad and uncle standing there "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Jackson" She pointed at him "Enough, we dragged them here"

"Well, they can leave because they're not welcome here"

"I'll agree to that" Blaine spoke up.

"You know what" Kate looked at them "Sort it out, c'mon Adi" She sighed walking away with her granddaughter and sister-in-law.

* * *

"What's all that shouting?" Will looked at his best friend.

"I have no idea but it doesn't sound good" Kurt looked at door as it opened and smiled "Kate, Adrienne"

Will turned and frowned "Justin and James are here"

"They need to sort this out, it's been going on for years" Kate sighed "If that means them shouting like that, then let them"

He was about to say something when the phone rang "I need to get that" He walked over, picked up the phone and answered it "Parkland" He smiled "Yes we do horse riding lessons, we don't official open for another two days" He chuckled "I understand, all the horses are vet checked by my husband" he grabbed his tablet and opened the diary of the year "All I need is the name of the person riding and age" He typed it up "I'll see you in two days at 10am" He hung up.

"I guess that was your first client?" Adrienne looked at him.

"Yeah" He grinned "A seven ..." he got cut off by the door slamming.

Sonny walked past them and through the house to their bedroom.

"I'll go" Will sighed following his husband and knocked on their bedroom door "Sonny"

"You can come in" Sonny quietly replied.

Will walked in and closed the door behind him to see his husband laying on their bed "That bad, huh?"

Sonny chuckled lightly "The worst"

Will walked over and sat next to him "What happened?"

"The usual, nothing I haven't heard before" Sonny sighed "I don't who is worse, my dad or my uncle"

"I can't answer that" Will smirked.

Sonny chuckled sitting up "Thank you"

"For what?" Will looked at him confused.

"For being here" Sonny leant over and kissed him.


	3. New Jobs

New Jobs

**~2 Months Later - Vancouver~**

"That's it, keep it up!" Will grinned watching his class gallop around the pen.

"Looking good"

He turned to see his husband leaning against the fence "Shouldn't you be working?"

"Chloe and Ty have it under control" Sonny grinned showing his beeper "They'll buzz me if it's an emergency"

"Show off" Will rolled his eyes looking back at his class "Want to get Rocky and help me out?"

"Sure" Sonny nodded turning to see one of their workers "Nate! Saddle up Rocky for me and bring him over!"

"Got it Sonny" Nate nodded and disappeared into the barn.

"You need to start being nice to the workers" Will looked at him.

"I'm always nice" Sonny smirked "Have you spoken to the New Yorkers?"

"Rach texted me saying it's crazy there and she misses us" Will smiled a little "I sort of miss the diva"

"It has been quiet without her" Sonny chuckled.

"Here you go" Nate smiled walking over with Rocky and a cowboy hat.

"Thank you" Sonny smiled taking the hat and put it on his head then jumped onto his horse "Ready?"

Will rolled his eyes opening the gate "Gather around kiddos! Dr Kiriakis is gonna show you what you can do when you've become a professional"

"Let's go boy!" Sonny grinned as his horse galloped into the pen.

Will crossed his arms and watched his husband race around then pen smiling.

* * *

**~New York~**

"Ready Chief?"

Kurt looked up to see his partner "I still can't get used to you working here"

Rachel shrugged "I wanted a change and what's better then being the publisher for my best friends magazine"

"It's our magazine" He smiled standing up and walked over to her "I'm glad I could share this with you diva"

"Me too" Rachel grinned linking their arms together "We can't be late for our first launch meeting"

"Let's go" He chuckled as they walked down the corridor and into the meeting room to see their teams waiting "Welcome everyone to the start of the future"

"Our deadline for H&amp;B is tomorrow, so we need everything to be perfect" She nodded "Casey"

"Articles are ready and been checked twice" Casey smiled.

"Eva" Kurt smiled.

"Photos have been printed and being put into place as we speak" Eva grinned.

"Perfect" Rachel grinned "Everyone grab a glass and let's have a toast" She picked her glass "To H&amp;B!"

"H&amp;B!" Everyone shouted.

"Back to work everyone, busy couple of hours" Kurt smiled walking out and towards his office.

"Hello H&amp;B, how can I help you?" His assistant Georgie smiled "Who is it? ... One moment" She pressed a button and looked at him "An old friend is on the phone, he won't give his name"

"Transfer him through" He smiled darting into his office and picked up his phone "Old friend, huh?"

_"Well, we've not spoken in over two months" Will chuckled._

"I know, we've both been busy" Kurt sighed sitting on his chair "I miss you Will"

_"I miss you too bestie" He sighed "How's the launch going?"_

"Smoothly" He spun around to look at the view of Central Park from his office "You'll have copy the day after tomorrow, a day before it's launched"

_"I can't wait to read it"_

"How's the ranch?"

_"Perfect, I'm fully booked up the next few months and Sonny is keeping busy too"_

"Look at us, finally got our dream jobs and perfect husbands" Kurt smiled.

_"I know" Will chuckled "Right, being serious now"_

"Oh god, this won't be good" Kurt smirked.

_"H&amp;B? What was you thinking?"_

"Hey! No mocking the name Horton"

_"Got it Hummel" Will chuckled "I better go, my next client is here, see you soon bestie"_

"Bye" Kurt hung up sighing and looked up as the door to his office opened then grinned when he saw his little family.

"Papa!" Zara squealed running over and jumped on his knee "Uncle Sonny phoned Daddy"

"Really?" Kurt looked at his husband "Will has just phoned me"

"Weird" Blaine shrugged walking over and sat on the chair.

"I wanted to speak to them" Zara pouted crossing her arms.

"Next time, I promise" Kurt kissed her head "How was your last day of Kindergarten?"

"Fun, Miss Penny said we're growing up too quick"

"Don't we know it" Blaine chuckled and looked at his husband "Can you leave early or are you swamped here?"

"He can go" Rachel grinned walking in "Since our first copy has been complete" She handed the magazine over to the boss.

"Oh my" Kurt gasped at the cover "Its perfect" He smiled big.

"I know!" She smiled "Go and celebrate!" She shouted walking out.

"Ready?" Blaine stood up and looked at him "Kurt?"

"Huh?" Kurt looked up at him.

"You okay?"

Kurt nodded "I'll meet you at the elevator"

"Come on Princess" Blaine held his hand out.

"Okay" Zara jumped off her Papa's knee and walked out with her dad.

Kurt wiped the tears that started to fall and pressed a button "Everyone, H&amp;B has officially started" He stood up and walked out of his office as the cheers started.

"Heading home?" Georgie looked at him smiling.

"Yeah" He handed her the magazine "Send that to Will and Sonny for me, with the note I gave you"

"Vancouver, right?"

"Right and you can go early too"

"I'm good Mr H, I'm waiting for Casey" She smiled.

"I'll see you in the morning" He winked and walked over to his family "Let's go"

Blaine took his hand and kissed the back of it "I'm proud of you"

* * *

_~2 Days Later - Vancouver~_

Sonny looked up when his husband walked into the kitchen yawning "Morning" He smiled handing over his mug.

"Morning" Will smiled rubbing his eyes and took the mug "Thanks" He sat at the table and picked up his tablet "What's today gonna be like?"

Sonny walked over and took the tablet off him.

"Sonny!" Will glared at him "Give it back now"

"I've already checked, you're free all day and so am I" Sonny leant down and kissed him "And we've got mail"

"Probably just junk" Will chuckled grabbing the pile and flicked through it then stopped at a big package "This is for both of us" Will looked at it confused.

Sonny stood behind him and spotted the stamp "It's from New York"

"I know what it is!" Will quickly ripped off the paper and grinned when he saw the magazine "Wow"

Sonny picked up a piece of paper off the floor and read it

**'Hey Canadians  
**

**As promised my first copy of H&amp;B  
****Hope you enjoy it**

**Love Kurt**

**P.S Turn to page 6'**

"What's on page six?" Sonny looked at his husband.

Will flicked through the magazine and gasped to see their ranch on the page "We're in the magazine!"

"What?" Sonny looked over his shoulder and grinned "Parkland is the home away from home and you'll have a great time"

"I'm sort of proud of him" Will chuckled.

"He's our little cousin" Sonny put his arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

* * *

**~New York~**

"There you go" Blaine grinned handing over the cup.

"Thanks" A young college girl smiled handing over the money and darted out.

"The Coffee Bean is a family shop and sells the best coffee in New York City" Holly smiled sitting on the counter while reading a magazine "Visit and have the time of your life from great company to amazing live music"

"That's made Blaine's head go even bigger now" Kayla smirked.

"Get back to work both of you or you'll be fired" Blaine glared at them before walking over to the piano and sat on the stool.

"Here's your usual" Holly placed his mug on top of the piano "You okay?"

"I'm fine Holly" He sighed playing a random tune.

"We've not heard you sing for a while"

"I'm in a rut at the moment, I start a song but can't finish it" He looked at the sheet music in front of him "I've told Jay I'm taking a break until I get some inspiration"

"I've got something"

"What?" He looked at her confused.

"You said you've started a song but can't finish it" She pointed out "Plus you're missing Sonny, use that as your inspiration"

"Thanks Holly" He smiled "Get back to work"

"Got it boss" Holly grinned and skipped off.

Blaine took a deep breath and pressed a key

_It's been a long day without you, my friend_  
_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
_We've come a long way from where we began_  
_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
_When I see you again_


	4. Family

Family

**~3 Weeks Later - New York~**

Kurt walked into their penthouse and heard someone playing the piano. He smiled walking quietly across to the music room to see his husband playing while their daughter was resting against him.

_So let the light guide your way, yeah  
__Hold every memory as you go  
__And every road you take, will always lead you home, home  
_

_It's been a long day without you, my friend  
__And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
__We've come a long way from where we began  
__Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
__When I see you again_

"Hey" Kurt smiled leaning on the door frame.

Zara squealed "Papa!" She jumped off and ran over.

He scooped her up and kissed her cheek "Bumble bee, good day?"

"Very good" She grinned "Movie night?"

"Go and get your pjs on" He put her down.

"Okay" She ran out.

Kurt walked over and sat next to his husband on the bench "New song?"

"It's a working progress" Blaine smiled a little "How was work?"

"It's slowed down at the moment" Kurt smiled "What inspired the song?"

"It was Holly's idea" Blaine nodded "I used Will and Sonny moving away"

"It's true though" Kurt looked at him "I know you miss your cousin but you'll see him again"

"I know" Blaine leant over and kissed him "I love you"

"I love you too" Kurt smiled.

"Daddy! Papa!" Zara shouted "Come on!"

Blaine chuckled "Let's go" He stood up and held out his hand.

Kurt took his hand and got pulled up "I bet I can guess which movie" He said as they walked out.

"She could surprise us" Blaine pointed out and spotted their daughter on the sofa "What movie Princess?"

"Frozen!" Zara grinned.

"Told ya" Kurt smirked walking over and sat next to her.

Blaine rolled his eyes and sat on the other side then pressed play.

* * *

**~Vancouver~**

"Come on!" Sonny chuckled racing ahead on Rocky.

"That was not fair!" Will groaned jumping off his horse Cisco "You always win"

"That's because I'm a pro" Sonny grinned wrapping his arms around him "You need to practice more"

"Whatever Jackson" Will pushed him away and walked to their spot then sat down "The reason you dragged me up here?"

Sonny walked over and sat next to him "Do you want kids?"

"You know I do" Will looked at him "What's brought this on?"

"I was driving back from a client and there was a foster home with kids running around in the gardens" Sonny smiled "I want to start a family with you"

"I do too but what about our businesses, we can't just take a break and lose money"

"Already thought of that, Nate is a qualified horse trainer and I've got Ty who is qualified plus Chloe who's training" Sonny nodded "Then there's Hannah and Brad that help look after the horses"

Will looked at him and smiled "We're really gonna do this"

"We are" Sonny grinned kissing him "Should we tell anyone?"

"Not yet, I think after its all finalized and we have a child, then we can spread the word" Will nodded "Shall we ring this foster home and make an appointment?"

"I'll phone them" Sonny chuckled pulling out his phone and dialed the number he saved "Hi, can I book an appointment to look around" He took his husband's hand in his and squeezed it "2 days?"

Will looked at the calendar on his phone and nodded.

"That's perfect" Sonny smiled "It's Will and Sonny Horton-Kiriakis" He chuckled "Thank you, bye"

"What did they say?" Will looked at him.

"That she's heard about us building this place and she can't wait to meet us" Sonny smiled "In 2 days"

"2 days" Will smiled leaning over and kissed him.

* * *

**~2 Days Later - New York~**

Blaine ran across the road and into the doorway to get out of the rain. He pulled out his phone and dialled his cousin's number.

_**'Hey it's Sonny, I'm not here right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you'**_

He sighed hanging up and dialled his other cousin.

_**'Hey it's Will, sorry I can't take your call but I'll get back to you as soon as I'm free'**_

He groaned walking into the shop and dialled another number.

_"Parkland Training School, Hannah speaking"_

"Hey Hannah it's Blaine, is Will there?"

_"Sorry Blaine, he's gone out"_

"Do you know if Sonny is anywhere?"

_"Not got a clue, I've not left the school all morning, try the vets"_

"Thanks Hannah, bye" He hung up.

"Hey, you okay?" Kayla looked at him.

"Fine" He sighed dialling the last number.

_"Parkland Clinic, Ty here"_

"Ty, please tell me my dumbass of a cousin is there" He sighed.

_Ty chuckled "Sorry Blaine, he left early this morning for a meeting or something and told us not to contact him or Will"_

"Okay, thanks Ty" He hung up and threw his phone on the counter.

"Woah, what's going on?" Holly asked.

"I haven't spoken to my cousin in a few weeks and I wanted to see how things are going"

"And none of them are in?" Kayla guessed.

"If you need me, I'll be there" He grabbed his phone and walked over to the piano.

"Hey dude" Sam grinned walking in and sat next to him "What's up?"

"Want to help me with a new song?" Blaine looked at him.

"Of course" Sam nodded.

"I've got some of the lyrics but it's missing something" Blaine handed over the pad.

"A rap" Sam grinned.

"That's why I've brought you" Blaine chuckled "I can't rap"

"We know that" Sam smirked "Leave it with me and I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks Sam"

* * *

**~Vancouver~**

Will looked at the house shocked "It's beautiful"

"I know" Sonny smiled and held out his hand "Ready?"

"Ready" Will nodded and took his hand as they walked up the steps then pressed the button.

The door swung open to reveal a little boy "Hey"

"Hi, is Maggie here?" Sonny asked.

"Mama Bear! Someone at the door!" He shouted.

"Thank you Logan" A woman with strawberry blonde hair stood behind him "Go and play"

"Got it" He nodded and ran off.

"You must be Will and Sonny" She looked at them "Come in"

"Thanks" Sonny smiled pulling his husband in "I'm Sonny and this is my husband Will"

"I'm Maggie and welcome to Goldilocks Foster Home" She smiled.

"Nice to meet you" Will smiled "Why did he call you Mama Bear?"

"All the children call me that, it fits the theme of the house" She grinned "What age range are you looking at?"

"We're not sure" Sonny shrugged and looked at his husband "5 or 6"

"Babies" Will smiled.

Maggie giggled "You two are so cute, I know just the thing" She turned "Sasha! Come and help!"

"Here" A woman with dark hair walked over smiling "How can I help?"

"Do you mind taking Will to see the babies?" Maggie asked.

"Of course" Sasha grinned "This way" She grabbed Will's hand and pulled him down the hall.

"Come on" Maggie smiled walking down another hall.

"How long have you been open?" Sonny asked following her.

"We've just celebrated our 10 years" She nodded "How long have you two been married?"

"Nearly a year" He smiled "We moved here about 4 months ago"

"I know, my daughter is on your husband's waiting list" She grinned.

Sonny chuckled "Sorry, Will is full at the moment" He looked around the room at the groups of kids then spotted a little boy with sandy blonde hair in the corner "May I?" He nodded over.

"Of course, I'll be in my office" She smiled and walked out.

Sonny walked over to the boy and sat next to him on the floor "Hey"

The little boy looked at him with his blue eyes confused "Hi?"

"I'm Jackson but everyone calls me Sonny" He put his hand out.

"Keegan" He smiled and shake his hand.

* * *

**~New York~**

Kurt walked out of the building when his phone rang. He pulled out of his pocket and looked at it confused before answering it "Will?"

_"Hey, is everything okay?"_

"Everything is fine, why?"

_"We got a lot of miss calls from Blaine all day on all the phones"_

"I've not spoken to him all day as I've been at work" He walked down the street "Why would he call you?"

_"I don't know, we've been in an important meeting most of the day and turned off our phones"_

"Now I'm asking, is everything okay?"

**"Perfect!" Sonny shouted in the background.**

_Will chuckled "Text me when you're home and we'll Skype you guys"_

"I'm almost home, talk soon" Kurt hung up walking into the building and into the lift then texted his husband.

_You home? Xxx_

**Yeah, take out for dinner? Xxx**

_Sure, get the laptop, Skype with the boys xxx_

He got out of the lift and opened the door to their penthouse "Hey"

"Hey, got the laptop" Blaine smiled walking over to the sofa.

"Zara! Uncle Will and Uncle Sonny want to talk to us!" Kurt shouted dropping his bag and hung up his coat before walking over to the sofa and sat down.

Zara squealed running out of her room and jumped on her dads "Really?"

"Really" Kurt chuckled clicking the chat button then a screen popped up.

"Uncle Will!" She grinned "Uncle Sonny!"

_**"Tilly-Tot" Sonny grinned "You've got so big"**_

"When you coming back?"

_**"Soon, we promise" Will smiled "You okay B?"**_

"Yeah" Blaine smiled a little "Lost inspiration for awhile"

"You should hear the new song" Kurt nudged him "It'll be number one"

_**"What's it about?" Sonny asked.**_

"You'll find out when it's released" Blaine nodded.

"What was this meeting about?" Kurt looked at them.

_**"Well" Will smiled "You're the first ones to know that we're adopting"**_

Zara squealed "Little cousin?"

_**Sonny chuckled "Not sure yet, you could have a older cousin"**_

"I'm happy for you guys" Blaine smiled "Sorry for phoning all the phones, just wanted to speak to you"

_**"When we've got everything sorted we'll come home" Will smiled.**_

"Congratulations guys, we can't wait to meet them" Kurt grinned "We'll get your apartment sorted out so it's ready for you"

_**"Thanks Kurt" Will smiled "We better go, long day ahead tomorrow"**_

"Bye!" The three waved as the screen went black.

"I miss them" Zara sighed then yawned.

"Me too sweetness" Blaine kissed her head "Bed time"

She kissed her Papa on the cheek "Night Papa" Then she kissed her dad on the cheek "Night daddy" she jumped up and walked towards her room.

"Night sweetie" They shouted.

"Feeling better?" Kurt looked at him.

"Yeah" Blaine leant over and kissed him "Sorry for being moody"

"I'm used to your moody writers block" Kurt smirked "It's cute"

"Very funny" Blaine rolled his eyes.

* * *

**~4 Days Later - Vancouver~**

"So?" Sonny looked at his husband who was looking at his tablet.

Will sighed putting his tablet down and looked at him "You really think we can handle a baby and a six year old?"

"Yes" Sonny smiled "Think of it, we'll get the best of both and we did say we wanted two kids"

"Not at the same time"

Sonny groaned "Will, you're being very negative about this" he held out his hand "Come here"

Will stood up and took his hand then squeaked as he fell onto his knee "I'm not being negative"

"Think of this" Sonny wrapped his arms around him "Teaching them to ride and break in a horse"

"Not a baby" Will pointed out.

"Not yet" Sonny chuckled "Hearing their first word be Papa or Daddy and teaching them to walk"

"Okay" Will smiled and kissed him "You had me at Papa"

"Really?" Sonny looked at him shocked.

"Let's go and get our family daddy" Will grinned jumping up.

**-X-**

"My favourite couple!" Maggie grinned as she opened the door and hugged them.

"Hey Mags" They smiled.

"Shall we go in my office and we'll sort everything out?"

"Okay" Sonny nodded "Can you bring Keegan in so he can meet Will and tell him about Megan?"

"Of course" She turned "Nat! Bring Keegan into my office, please"

"Got it!" The girl nodded and ran off.

"Come on" Maggie walked into her office and sat in her chair "Excited?"

"Very" Will grinned sitting on the sofa with his husband.

"Before they come in, I just want to make sure you're ready for this"

"We are" Sonny smiled "Everything is sorted and we've got two months off"

"Good" She smiled and handed over some papers "All I need is your signatures and its completed"

They both signed the papers then the door opened.

"Sonny!" Keegan grinned running over and jumped on him "I knew you would come back"

"I keep my promises" Sonny smiled "Keegan, I want you to meet my husband Will"

Keegan looked over and smiled "Hi"

"Hi buddy" Will smiled "Excited?"

Keegan nodded smiling "Yeah"

"Bud, there is someone else coming to live with us, so you'll be a big brother" Sonny looked at him "Is that okay?"

"Cool" Keegan grinned.

They looked up as the opened again to see Sasha with a little girl in her arms, she had dark hair and hazel eyes.

Will jumped up and walked over "Hey sweetness"

8 month old Megan squealed and stretched out her arms.

He grinned taking the little girl "Thank you"

"Just doing my job" Sasha smiled and grabbed the camera "Is it okay to take the first family photo?"

"Sure but could you take one of my phone?" He asked pulling his phone.

"Give it here" Maggie smiled taking it "Sit down with your cute little family"

Will smiled walking back over and sat next to his family "Ready?"

"Ready" Sonny grinned as the flashes went off.

"That is very cute" Sasha grinned.

"Thank you" Will looked at the girls "For everything"

"It's our pleasure" Maggie smiled.

Sonny looked at their two little miracles "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah" Keegan grinned as Megan squealed.

* * *

**~New York~**

"Hey"

Kurt looked up and smiled "Hey yourself"

Blaine walked over and sat next to him "I saw Jay today"

"And?" Kurt looked at him.

"I recorded See You Again" Blaine smiled a little "With Puck's help"

"Puck as in Noah Puckerman?" Kurt asked as he nodded "Why?"

"I asked Sam for help with a rap, then he asked Puck and he turned up at the recording studio today with an amazing rap"

"Well, I can't wait to hear it" Kurt leant over and kissed his cheek as the phones beeped "Syncing of the texts" He chuckled and looked at them on the coffee table "That's weird, it's both Will and Sonny"

"It's probably the same text if it came through together" Blaine sat back on the sofa and put his feet up on the table.

"I'll read them then" Kurt rolled his eyes and opened the texted which were photos then grinned "It is"

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"We are Uncles" Kurt grinned showing him the photo.

Blaine looked the screen and grinned "Oh my"

_**Meet the newest members of our family Keegan and Megan Horton-Kiriakis xxx**_

"They look very happy" Kurt smiled.

"They are" Blaine smiled.


	5. Reunion

Reunion

**~2 Months Later - Vancouver~**

Keegan walked out of the house and sat on the steps when he heard a noise. He looked up to see his dad on a horse and jumping over polls "Wow"

"He's really good, huh?"

He turned to see his papa sitting next to him "Yeah"

"You can go over if you want" Will smiled "He won't mind"

"Really?" Keegan's eyes lit up.

"Go but don't go through the gate"

"Okay Papa" Keegan grinned jumping up and ran over to the pen.

Will smiled watching him when his phone rang. He got it out of his pocket and grinned when he answered it "Well, hello diva"

_"Will!" Rachel squealed "I've missed you so much"_

"Missed you too Rach" He smiled "How's my god-daughter?"

_"A little monkey" She giggled "When her, Zara and Jack are together, they are little devils"_

"I can imagine" He chuckled.

_"So, how are you feeling Papa?"_

"It's unreal" Will looked over at pen "Hearing Keegan call me Papa is the best feeling ever"

_"They've settled well"_

"They have, I think I've got mini Sonny, he loves horses"

_"That's what you need though" She said "You didn't open a ranch just to teach other kids, you knew you would teach your own"_

"I know"

_"How's little Megan?"_

He looked down at the monitor to see his sleeping daughter "Sleeping at the moment, She's really good during the night and sleeps all the way through"

_"That's really good, Millie slept for a few hours then woke up"_

"I know" He smirked "Why do you think we said we were busy when you wanted a night out?"

_"You're very mean Horton"_

"Love you too Rach" He laughed looking back down at the monitor "I better go, Megs is waking up"

_"Okay, see you soon buddy"_

"Bye Rach" He hung up and walked into the house.

* * *

**~New York~**

Zara walked along the hallway to her daddy's office to see him working "Daddy?"

Blaine looked up and smiled "Hey Princess, you okay?"

She nodded walking over and sat on his knee then looked at the new photo frame on his desk of her uncles and cousins "When can we go and see them?" She asked pointed to the photo.

Blaine looked at the photo and smiled "In a few days"

She looked at him smiling "Really?"

"Really" He chuckled "Go and tell Papa to pack"

She squealed jumping off his knee and ran out "Papa! We're going away!"

Kurt appeared at the door confused "Going on a trip?"

Blaine chuckled standing up and walked over to him "Yes" he wrapped his arms around him "Seeing our new niece and nephew"

"I'll phone Rach and tell her we're all going" Kurt nodded.

"I'll book the tickets and rent a car" Blaine smiled and kissed him.

"It'll be a big reunion" Kurt grinned walking out "Get planning Anderson!"

Blaine chuckled walking back to desk and sat down then click on the internet to sort everything out.

* * *

**~2 Days Later - Vancouver~**

"Sonny! Hurry up!" Will shouted while holding Megan "That party will be here soon to use the dude ranch!"

"Stop panicking" Sonny chuckled walking over and kissed him "Everything will be fine" He smiled taking their daughter and kissed her cheek which made she giggle.

"It's the first customers to use all the cabins" Will sighed "Where's Keg?"

"Here" Keegan grinned appearing at the door with a cowboy hat on.

"Where did you find that?" Will smiled.

"Daddy gave it me" Keegan smiled fixing the hat.

"I think it suits him" Sonny grinned and looked out of the window to see two cars driving down "The guest have arrived"

"Lets go" Will smiled walking out of the house and walked down the steps as the cars stopped in front of the pens and the doors opened.

"Uncle Will!" Zara squealed running over.

"Tilly-Tot" He grinned scooping her up and kissing her cheek "You're a big girl now"

"Huh-uh" She grinned.

Sonny walked down the steps and hugged his cousin "What you guys doing here?"

"We've booked your dude ranch for 2 weeks" Blaine grinned "Surprised?"

"Of course, we thought you guys were very busy" Will smiled putting his niece down.

"We were but New York can handle without us for a few weeks" Kurt grinned "There's more surprises"

"What?" Sonny asked then looked up to see their best friends and their kids.

"Sonny!" Abigail grinned running over and hugged him tight "I've missed you"

"You too Abs" He smiled.

"And this must be little Megan" She smiled.

"It is" Will smiled turning to the house to see their son at the top of the step "Keg, c'mon"

Keegan jumped down the steps and ran over.

Will scooped him up and looked at his friends "This is Keegan"

"Hi" Keegan smiled a little and rested his head on his Papa's shoulder.

"Hi Keegan" Rachel smiled walking over "I heard you like horses"

He nodded smiling "Daddy said I can have a horse" He quickly covered his mouth "Oops"

Will glared at his husband who looked away "Seriously? Secrets already?"

"Like you haven't kept any from me, I noticed Megan had yet another new teddy in her cot" Sonny looked at him "And it makes weird noises"

"Hey!" Kurt glared at him "I bought her that bear"

"I think we should settled down and let the boys show us around" Chad grinned.

"Sonny will take you to the cabins, boys" Will put his son down and took his daughter "Lets go kiddos" He turned and walked back to the house followed by the kids.

"Lets go girls" Kurt smiled and walked after his best friend with the girls.

"Someone will be sleeping in the barn tonight" Finn chuckled then yelped and rubbed his head.

"Shut it Finn" Blaine glared at him "Get in the car"

* * *

"So" Abigail smirked "Trouble in paradise?"

Will groaned "No, he wants to go back to being a vet but he doesn't want to leave me with the kids"

"Get a nanny" Rachel nodded "It's the best thing we ever did"

"That's true" Kurt smiled "With our crazy schedules, it's nice to know someone is there with Zara when we can't be"

Will looked over to where his son was playing with his cousins and sighed "I feel like I'm letting them down if I go back to work too"

"You're only in the pens on the front, it's not like the other side of the country" Abigail smiled "I think you two need a break from everything and have some Wilson time"

"We can't" He shaked his head.

"Yes, you can" Rachel pointed at him "We'll look after the kids, they'll be fine"

"I..."

"No" Kurt glared at him "We need have some bonding time with our niece and nephew, you need to explore the town which I doubt you've done that or had a date night"

"We've been busy" Will shrugged.

"See" Abigail pointed at him "Text grumpy and get changed"

"Fine" Will sighed grabbing his phone and texted his husband.

**_Being kicked out of the house for the night, come back and get changed xxx_**

**On our way, I'm sorry for snapping xxx**

_**I'm sorry too xxx**_

* * *

Sonny walked into his son's bedroom to see him and his god-son "Hey boys"

"Hey Uncle Sonny" Jack smiled.

Keegan looked at him confused "Where you going?"

"Me and Papa are going out for a bit, okay?" Sonny smiled.

"Okay" Keegan nodded "Have fun"

"We will, be good"

"Always" Keegan grinned.

"Bye boys" Sonny chuckled walking out and into the family room to see the best friends arguing.

"William, give me my god-daughter" Rachel glared at him.

"No" Will shaked his head and spotted his husband "We're not going out"

"We are" Sonny walked over and took his daughter "Hey baby girl" he kissed her cheek which made her giggle and passed her to his cousin.

"Hey cutie" Blaine smiled "Say bye-bye to Daddy and Papa"

Megan frowned "Da-da"

Sonny looked at their daughter shocked "Did she?"

"She did" Kurt grinned "Now, go celebrate"

Will took his husband's hand and dragged him out of the house "Kid free night"

Sonny sighed walking over to their car and open the passenger door "I don't like this"

"Neither do I but they are right, we need a break" Will smiled and jumped in.

"True" Sonny closed the door and went around the car then got in the driver side "Megs said her first word"

"I know" Will looked at him "You won the bet, I'll cook for the next week"

Sonny chuckled taking his hand and kissed the back of it "Can't wait to relax" He smiled turning on the car and drove off.

* * *

Keegan walked into the family room to see his uncles on the sofas watching tv "What's that?"

Chad turned and smiled "Football, wanna watch it?"

Keegan shrugged his shoulders and sat next to him "I've never watched it"

"You're dads are not sports people" Finn chuckled "Put something with horses or animals, they'll watch it"

"I like horses" Keegan grinned "Daddy is gonna show me when I'm a bit bigger"

"Well, you're in the right family" Blaine smiled.

"Keegan" Rachel walked over "Where's Megan's dummies?"

"Shelf near her cot" Keegan looked at her "Pink with spots one only and her doggy"

"You're a superstar" Rachel kissed his head and looked at the guys "10 minutes then he's going to bed" She turned and walked towards the bedrooms.

"Can Jack stay here?" He asked.

"Can I?" Jack looked at his dad pouting.

"Fine but only if you both go now" Chad pointed to the door.

"Got it" Both boys nodded jumping up and ran off.

* * *

"This is nice" Will smiled as they sat in a booth "I can't believe we've never looked around until now"

"I know, it's crazy" Sonny chuckled.

"Hey, welcome to _The Hut_" A women smiled "Are you new to this neighbourhood?"

"Sort of" Will smiled "We've lived here for about four months but we've been busy with our businesses"

"I know how you feel, this place was my grandmother's and passed it down to me" She smiled "I'm Eva"

"I'm Sonny and this is my husband Will" He smiled standing up and sat next to his husband "Join us?"

"Thanks" Eva smiled and sat down "Let me guess, you're both vets?"

"Very close" Sonny chuckled "I'm a vet"

"I'm a horse trainer and instructor" Will smiled "We've just opened our own ranch called Parkland"

"I've heard about your ranch, everyone is talking about how all their problems are solved in one place" Eva smiled "Keep it up boys"

"Thanks" Sonny smiled.

"I know you're married, how long?"

"Our first anniversary was a few months ago but with no time to think, we're celebrating it tonight" Will took his husband's hand and squeezed it.

"I think it's cute, you're drinks and meals are on the house"

"Thanks but as long as you join us and celebrate" Sonny smiled "Are you married or have kids?"

"Widow with a little boy called Theo who's 6" She smiled a little.

"Sorry for your loss" Will squeezed her hand "You and Theo can come to the ranch anytime, Keegan will love a new friend"

"Keegan?"

"Our little boy who's 6" Sonny smiled pulling out his phone and showed her a picture "That's Keegan and our 10 month old daughter Megan"

"Adopted them?" She asked.

"Yeah, 2 months ago" Will smiled "Told you our lives are crazy"

"I don't know how you juggle two businesses and two kids plus a night out"

"Our 6 best friends and other workers" Sonny chuckled.

* * *

"That's all the kids gone" Abigail smiled falling onto the sofa "Megan and Keegan are so easy to get to sleep"

"Let them settle in then they'll be fighting sleep" Kurt chuckled.

"I think they'll always be good, they've probably had a rough time in the foster care system" Rachel smiled as they heard a door open "They're back"

Blaine looked up to see his cousins walk in smiling "Good time?"

"It was amazing, we've made a new friend who owes the diner in town" Sonny nodded sitting on the spare seat.

"She also has a son the same age as Keegan" Will smiled sitting on his husband's knee "Where's the kids?"

"Boys are in Keegan's room and the girls are on a mattress in Megan's room" Chad nodded.

"Kids sleepover" Sonny chuckled "That's us getting up early"

"That means I'll be up as you sleep through everything" Will smirked poking him.

"What you guys doing tomorrow?" Finn looked at them.

"No plans" Sonny smiled "So, whatever you guys wanna do"

"I think do something fun" Rachel smiled.

"As a family" Abigail grinned "We haven't done that in a while'

* * *

**~2 Weeks Later~**

Blaine walked across the grass and into the barn "Sonny?"

Sonny popped up in the stall smiling "Hey"

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked walking over.

"Cleaning Rocky" Sonny holding up the brush "Wanna help?"

"No, I'm good here" Blaine smiled "I've got something for you"

"What?"

"My first copy of the new song" Blaine held up the case.

Sonny walked over and took it "_See you Again_?"

"Just listen to it and you'll understand" Blaine sighed and started walking away.

"Woah, Blainer" Sonny jumped over the gate and turned him around "What's going on?"

"I hate this" Blaine glared at him "The one person I relayed on the most moved away and I don't speak to them any more"

"Hey, I'm still here" Sonny looked at him.

"You said you'll come back to visit and phone, I didn't speak to you for 2 months"

"Well, I'm sorry for having a job that I don't have a break from"

"Whatever, I'll see you whenever you feel like coming home" Blaine walked out and got into the car.

"You okay?" Kurt looked at him.

"Fine, let's go home" Blaine turned on the car and drove off.

* * *

Will walked into the house and heard some music. He walked through the house confused then he saw his family cuddled up on the sofa listening to a familiar voice.

_It's been a long day without you my friend_

He walked over and sat next to them then rested his head on his husband's shoulder "Hey"

"Hi" Sonny kissed his head.

"This the song Blaine told us about?"

"Yeah" Sonny sighed "He hates me Will"

"Why would you say that?" Will looked up at him.

"We got in a fight before he left, this song is about me"

"We can go back if you want?" Will looked at their sleeping kids "They'll love New York"

"I'm gonna let it calm down a bit" Sonny shaked his head "If I go now, it'll make things worse"

"It's a good song" Will smiled.

"I know, I feel like I've made the wrong choice" Sonny sighed "I know we both wanted this but was it too quick?"

"No" Will sat up and looked at him "Blaine has been moody for a while, Kurt told me he can't write songs and takes his angry out on anyone" He took his hand "This isn't your fault, if we didn't move here we wouldn't have two amazing kids or made new friends and New York will always be our second home but this is our home now"

"Thank you" Sonny leant over carefully and kissed him "I love you"

"I love you too" Will smiled.


	6. The Bond

The Bond

**~6 Years Later - New York~**

9 year old Zara walked through the apartment and saw the piano. She sighed walking over and sat on the stool then played a familiar tune.

"Hey sweetheart" Kurt smiled sitting next to her "You okay?"

"I miss playing"

"We didn't tell you to stop, you wanted to"

"Keegan keeps telling me all the cool stuff he's learning, I wanted to do something fun" She stopped playing "That's why started dancing and gymnastics"

"Listen, Keegan is older than you which means he's doing what older kids do, you don't have to do everything because your cousin is" He put his arm around her and kissed her head "What do you wanna do?"

"Dancing for fun and play piano" Zara nodded smiling "And maybe gymnastics"

Kurt chuckled "We can sort out what days daddy is free to teach you"

"I heard my name" Blaine grinned appearing at the door.

"Daddy!" Zara squealed jumping off the stool, ran over and hugged him then looked up at him "Can you teach me to play again?"

"Of course I will Princess" He smiled and kissed her head "How about now?"

"Please?" She looked at her Papa.

"Fine" Kurt sighed getting up and walked over to them "I'll make some snacks" He kissed his husband's cheek and walked out.

* * *

**~Vancouver~**

14 year old Keegan walked into the barn and looked around "Dad?" He walked over to a stall to see his dad's horse "Hey Rocky" He rubbed his main "Where's your owner?" He laughed when he grunted.

"Hey buddy" Sonny smiled standing at the door.

"Hey" Keegan smiled "Papa said you wanted my help"

"I do, c'mon" Sonny turned and walked out.

Keegan followed him outside to see a trailer "What's in there?"

"Your birthday present" Sonny grinned and opened the door "Happy Birthday"

Keegan looked inside and gasped when he saw a brown and white horse "Is that?"

"Yep, your own horse"

Keegan ran over and hugged him tight "Thanks dad"

"No problem" Sonny smiled "Go and open the gate so I can show you some tricks"

"Got it" Keegan nodded running to the circle pen and he just opened the gate when something bolted past him.

"Close it quickly!" Sonny shouted.

Keegan closed the gate just before the horse could run back out "That was close"

Sonny chuckled walking over "Ready for a challenge?"

"Always" Keegan grinned.

"You need to show me that you've got a bond with him and train him without getting hurt then he's officially your horse"

"How can I do that?" Keegan looked at him confused "You're the only one who can do that"

"I'm gonna teach you" Sonny smiled "Get in there"

Keegan took a deep breath and climbed through the fence "What now?"

"Now" Sonny leant on the fence and smiled "Meet your horse"

* * *

**~New York~**

"Uncle Kurt!" 7 year old Millie squealed running over and hugged him.

"Hey cutie" Kurt smiled and looked at his best friend "Diva"

"Hey" Rachel smiled and looked at the girls "Why don't you go and play while we talk"

"Okay" Zara nodded and ran over to the playground with Millie behind her.

"So, how's things?" Rachel asked as they sat on the bench.

"Good" Kurt smiled "I'm glad to finally have a day off to spend some time with Zara"

"I'm the same, She wants to do so many things"

"I know, I need to talk to Will or Sonny about Keegan putting ideas in Zara's head" He looked over to see his little girl on the monkey bars "She wanted to start dancing because piano isn't cool anymore"

"She loves playing" She smiled "She reminds me of Blaine when he plays"

"Don't I know it" He chuckled "Should we get them and go to the gym"

"I really don't want her to go" She sighed standing up "Millie! Zara! Let's go"

"It'll be fun, while they're in class we can go to Zumba" He grinned.

"Are we going to the gym?" Zara looked at her Papa.

"We are" He smiled "C'mon"

The girls squealed and skipped ahead.

"They are growing up too quick" Rachel put her arm through his and sighed.

"I can't believe it's almost 7 years me and Blaine have been married" He smiled.

"We're getting old" She giggled.

* * *

**~Vancouver~**

Will walked towards the pens with 5 year old Megan to see his husband leaning on the fence "Hey"

Sonny turned and smiled "Come and See"

Will stood next to him and saw the scene in front of him "Should he be doing that?"

"I learnt at this age" Sonny nodded "I'm here if anything goes wrong"

"Papa" Keegan grinned "Watch this"

"I'm watching" Will smiled.

Keegan turned back to his horse "Let's see if you do it boy" He turned and slowly walked away.

"What.."

"Shh" Sonny put his hand up and smiled seeing the horse follow his son "He's trained him"

Keegan grinned when he saw his horse next to him and rubbed his neck "Good boy"

"Yay Keegy!" Megan squealed loudly which freaked the horse.

Keegan froze when he saw his horse went up on his back legs.

"Keegan!" Sonny jumped through the fence and pushed his son out of the way then everything went black.


	7. Accident

Accident

**~Vancouver~**

Will paced up and down the corridor of the hospital waiting for news from the doctors.

"Will!"

He spun around to see his mum and got pulled into a hug "Mama" He whispered as the tears fell.

"It's okay" Sami rubbed his back and pulled back to looked at him "Heard anything yet?"

"Nothing" He sighed and sat on the chair "What you doing here?"

"We was gonna surprise you then a nice women told us you was here" She smiled "What happened?"

"Sonny was teaching Keegan how to train his new horse and everything went wrong, if he didn't push Keegan away" He looked at her "I can't lose him"

"You're not, Sonny is a hero because he saved your son and everything will be fine"

"If everything is fine then why haven't I heard anything yet" He snapped.

"I know what you're thinking, Parker was a kid and he didn't listen" She pointed at him "Don't snap at me again, got it?"

"Got it" He nodded.

"Now tell me, is Keegan a natural like Sonny?"

"He is a mini Sonny, he's been close with him even before he joined the family" Will smiled then sighed "What if it's bad?"

"Then me, dad and Skyler will be here to help"

"Thank you"

* * *

**~New York~**

"Daddy!" Zara grinned running into the apartment with her Papa behind her "Guess what?" She frowned when she saw his face "Daddy?"

"Go to your room Princess, please" Blaine bit his lip to stop the tears.

"Okay" She nodded and ran off.

Kurt looked at him "Blaine, what's happened?"

"Sonny was in an accident and he's in hospital" Blaine whispered letting the tears fall.

"Oh my god" Kurt fell on the sofa next to him "Is he okay?"

"I don't know" Blaine held his phone up "That was Sami saying they're waiting to hear, I need to be there"

"Let's go then"

Blaine shaked his head and looked at him "You've got work and Zara's got school, I'm going on my own"

"If anything happens, we'll be on the next plane" Kurt squeezed his hand.

"Okay" Blaine nodded.

* * *

**~Vancouver~**

"Horton-Kiriakis?" They looked up to see a doctor.

Will jumped up and walked over to her "Hi, I'm Sonny's husband Will"

"Hi Will, I'm Doctor Lewis" She shaked his hand.

"How is he?"

"A bit groggy with a concussion and broken leg but he's gonna fine"

Will sighed of relief "Can I see him?"

"Of course, he's been asking for you, it's 109" She smiled and walked off.

"Go" Sami grinned standing up and hugged him "Give him my love"

"I will" Will smiled and quickly walked down the corridor then into a room.

Sonny looked up and smiled "Hey"

"Hi" Will smiled a little walking over and sat on the bed "Are you okay?"

"A bit sore but I'm fine" Sonny took his hand and squeezed it.

"We need to sell that horse"

"No"

"That horse could've killed you and what if it happens again but goes after Keegan"

"Not if we train him, that was the first day" Sonny pointed out "Give us a week and that horse will be like Rocky"

"Fine" Will sighed.

* * *

Keegan leant on the stable gate looking at his horse and sighed.

"Jay"

He looked over to see his best friend "Hi"

"You okay?" Theo asked sitting on the bail of hay.

"I will be" Keegan sighed walking over and sat next to him.

"Thought of a name yet?" Theo nodded to the stable.

"I don't want to get attached in case my dad's sell him" Keegan put his head back "Happy Birthday to me"

"Hey" Theo nudged him "Your dad is fine and it was an accident"

"Doesn't change anything"

"It does, stage one give him a name"

Keegan looked at his horse "Bandit" He smiled a little as the horse snorts.

"I think he likes it" Theo laughed "Stage two"

Keegan looked at him "How many is there?"

"Four" Theo grinned "C'mon Jay, it'll be fun"

"You're the only one who calls me that"

"Good" Theo looked at him "So?"

"Fine" Keegan rolled his eyes "What's stage two?"

"Get Bandit into the pen" Theo jumped up.

"This is gonna end badly" Keegan sighed getting up "Open the pen gate"

"I'm on it" Theo grinned running out.

"Right" Keegan unlocked the gate "Please go straight the pen boy" He closed his eyes and opened the gate.

"Woohoo! Bandit is in the pen!" Theo shouted.

Keegan opened his eyes and smiled walking out "if stage three is to get in the pen, you can forget it"

"Wow, that is a beauty" A familiar voice said.

"It can't be" Keegan mumbled before turning around and grinned "Uncle Bee!" He ran over and hugged him tight "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too buddy" Blaine smiled "Who's your friend?"

"Oh" Keegan turned "This is my best friend Theo, Theo this is my uncle Blaine"

"My mum loves your music" Theo smiled "She's gonna freak when she finds out"

"We've already met and she did almost faint" Blaine smiled which made the boys laugh "Is this your horse?"

"Yeah" Keegan nodded "Bandit"

"Suits him"


	8. Recovery

Recovery

**~3 Days Later~**

"Home sweet home" Sonny smiled as they pulled up in front of their house.

"You heard what the doctor said" Will looked at him "Lots of rest"

"And don't do too much" Sonny looked at him "I know but I'm fine"

"You've got a concussion and a broken leg" Will sighed jumping out of the car and walked around to get the crutches out of the back.

Sonny opened the door "Doesn't mean I can't do anything, we've got two kids to look after"

"What I mean is no training or riding horses until that cast is off, got it?"

"Got it" Sonny mumbled hopping out of the car and took the crutches "Its a bit quiet"

"Yeah, it's been like that for the past couple of days" Will nodded "They'll be happy that you're home"

"Daddy's home!" They looked up to their daughter running towards them with their son behind her.

Will scooped her up "Hey sweetie, we have to be careful around daddy for a while, okay?"

"Okay" Megan nodded.

"I'm fine" Sonny rolled his eyes and looked at his son "How's your horse?"

"Okay" Keegan nodded "I've named him Bandit"

"Suits him" Sonny smiled.

"Yeah, Theo is helping me with getting the bond" Keegan smiled a little "Just need to get in the pen with him"

"You'll get there soon" Will squeezed his shoulder and kissed his head "I think we should get inside and see our guest"

"Guest?" Sonny looked at them.

"Uncle Blaine, Grandpa, Nana and Auntie Skye" Megan grinned.

"Let's go then" Sonny smiled hopping along the path and up the steps when the door swung open.

"Hey Bro" Skyler grinned.

* * *

"C'mon Jay" Theo pouted following his best friend to the barn.

"No" Keegan pointed at him "And don't start with that face"

"Its been a week and Bandit needs his owner"

"Will you just stop!" Keegan snapped "I can't get in there, he'll go for me"

Theo put his hands on his best friend's shoulders "Do not snap at me Horton-Kiriakis, the only reason why that horse is hissing at you is because he knows you're scared"

"Fine" Keegan pushed past him and climbed through the fence to face his horse and his fears. Bandit's ears went up and his head turned towards him then he grunted.

"Jay" Theo whispered leaning against the fence "I'm sorry"

"Me too" Keegan nodded "What's stage three?"

"You've got in the pen with him" Theo smiled a little "Have you heard of join up?"

"My dad uses it on horses all the time, get the horse the run in different directions then turn around and see if the horse trusts you" Keegan looked at him "Last time I did that, my dad ended up in hospital"

"Oh"

"I've got an idea" Keegan walked into the middle of the pen facing his horse then turned around to face his best friend and put his finger to his lips.

Theo nodded then grinned when the horse started moving and put his thumb up.

Keegan chuckled lightly when his horse nudged his shoulder and put his arm under his chin "Hey boy" he rubbed his neck and rested his head on the other side.

"Now what?" Theo whispered.

"I guess it's to ride him but"

"He's never had all the stuff on before"

Keegan nodded then grinned "I have an idea"

"What?"

* * *

"Sonny!" Will shouted "Quick!"

Sonny hopped into the kitchen "I can't run Will"

"Sorry but look" Will pointed to the window.

Sonny hopped over and froze when he saw the scene outside "He's riding him"

"Bareback" Will smiled watching their son ride his horse "I guess Bandit is now part of our family"

"No bridle or anything, that's impressive"

"He's you all over" Will put his arm around his husband "I'm glad he's settled and got friends"

"Me too, Theo is his best friend and they are really close"

"C'mon" Will took his hand and pulled him out of the house "Let's watch" He smiled and sat on the steps.

Sonny carefully sat down and looked up at the sound of laughing "I take it that's the first time he's been with Bandit"

"Sort of" Will nodded "Theo has been helping him but that's the first he's been on him"

"I wish I could of helped him" Sonny sighed.

"Stop it" Will looked at him sternly "The accident wasn't your fault"

"I ruined his birthday"

"You didn't, he was worried about you and didn't sleep well until he knew you was coming home"

"I'm going over" Sonny carefully stood up.

"Sonny, what did I say?" Will looked at him.

"I'm not riding or training, I'm just seeing my horse and my son" He limped down the path.

Will sighed watching him walk away.

"Papa!" Megan shouted.

"Coming sweetie!" Will jumped up and went into the house.


	9. Man's Best Friends

Man's Best Friend

**~2 Months Later - Vancouver~**

Sonny limped into the barn and leant against a familiar stall gate "Hey Rock" He smiled as his horse grunted trotting over to him and nudged his arm "I know boy, my leg isn't the same anymore"

"Talking to yourself again dad" Keegan smirked walking into the barn.

Sonny jumped and looked at him "What you doing home early?"

"Papa said the same, you're both forgetful"

"Keegan" Sonny sternly said.

Keegan rolled his eyes "Last day of school always ends early" He grabbed his saddle and put it on the pile of hay "I'm going out on Bandit till dinner, wanna come?"

Sonny shaked his head "Not today bud"

"Dad" Keegan sighed "Its been two months, Rocky misses the rides"

"You take him out"

"Tried, remember?" Keegan chuckled un-clipping the gate and his horse proudly walked out "He knows who his owner is"

"I just don't feeling like riding" Sonny sighed taking one last look at his horse and walked out then over to the pens where his husband was training "Hey"

Will looked away from the pen and smiled "Hey yourself"

Sonny leant against the fence and watched their daughter ride the young horse they got for her "How's she doing?"

"Natural" Will grinned "Hannah is great with her"

"Bye Papa! Bye Dad!" They looked up to see Keegan gallop past them.

"Seven the latest kiddo!" Will shouted.

"Got it" Keegan waved and raced off.

"Think they'll like the surprise?" Sonny looked at his husband.

"Yeah" Will smiled "We need a break"

"Daddy!" Megan grinned "Look"

"I'm watching Princess" Sonny smiled as she galloped around the pen "Have we got a name yet?"

"Elsa" Will nodded "It's Blaine's fault for getting her into the Disney films"

Sonny nudged him "There's nothing wrong with Disney"

Will chuckled and looked around "I can't believe it's almost seven years since we came here"

"I know, it's flew by" Sonny smiled.

* * *

**~New York~**

"Daddy!" Zara squealed as her dad spun them around "I'm getting dizzy"

Blaine chuckled and put her down "I'll stop"

"Good" She grinned skipping over to the piano and sat on the bench "Can you teach me a Christmas song?"

"Of course" He smiled walking over and sat next to her "Which one?"

"The one you and Papa always sing"

"We sing loads but this is my favourite" He grinned and started playing a familiar tune.

"My favourite" Kurt smiled leaning against the door frame.

Zara looked looked between her dads "Why?"

Kurt walked over and jumped onto the piano "It was the first song me and daddy sang together"

"You've sang a lot of songs together"

Blaine chuckled "We have and we remember every one of them"

"Christmas songs?"

"We've sang a lot of them too" Kurt smiled.

"Can we go and pick our tree?" She looked at them.

"Of course, go and get ready" Blaine smiled.

She squealed jumping up and ran out.

He stood up and held out his hand "You coming?"

Kurt shaked his head "You two go, I'll make hot coco for when you come back"

Blaine walked around and stood in front of him "What's going on?"

"Nothing" Kurt looked away and bit his lip.

"Kurt" Blaine sternly said "Don't keep secrets from me, please?"

"Someone came to see me today and gave me a job as a fashion designer"

"That's amazing!" Blaine grinned then frowned when he saw the look "I take it you told Rachel"

Kurt groaned "If a Broadway director came up to her, she'll take it up straight away and tell me the day of the show"

"You two fight like siblings" Blaine sighed "She'll calm down"

"She said I've broken our promise and she'll never forgive me" Kurt looked at him "What should I do?"

"You should get wrapped up and come to find the perfect tree with our daughter" Blaine smiled.

"Okay" Kurt nodded and kissed him "Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Daddy! Papa!" Zara shouted.

* * *

**~3 Days Later - Vancouver~**

"C'mon Theo!" Keegan grinned racing ahead on Bandit.

"Haha!" Theo shouted racing past him on his horse Harley "Beat that Jay!"

"You win this time" Keegan shaked his head slowing down.

Theo turned his horse around and looked at him confused "You never let me win and you've been grinning like a monkey all day"

"I got an early Christmas present from my dads" Keegan jumped of his horse and tied the rope onto the pole.

Theo did the same and looked at him "Which was?"

"C'mon" Keegan nodded to their place which was an old park and climbed over the fence.

"Keegan" Theo groaned following him and sat the swing "Just tell me"

"New York"

Theo looked at him shocked "You're going to New York?"

"In a week" Keegan nodded.

"When you coming back?"

"Day after New Year's" Keegan looked at him "It's a family tradition which they haven't done since they left to come here"

"It's the first time your dads are going back?"

"Yeah, we're staying in the place my dads fell in love and hold loads of memories of them" Keegan smiled "I'm really excited to go but I will miss you"

"I will miss you too" Theo looked at him "You better post loads of pictures"

"I will" Keegan grinned and held up his pinkie "Everyday"

"Good" Theo wrapped his pinkie around his smiling.

"I've got you something" Keegan stood up and went to his horse "But you have to promise not to open it until Christmas Eve" He got the small parcel out of his bag and looked at him smirking "Unlike last year"

"I'm a impatient person" Theo shrugged "Sue me"

Keegan shaked his head walking back over and sat on his swing "It's our tradition that our presents are to be opened on"

"Christmas Eve, I know" Theo rolled his eyes and went to take the present.

"No" Keegan pulled it away "Repeat after me"

"What?"

"I, Theodore Alexander Chambers"

Theo glared at him "Seriously, the full name?"

"Yep" Keegan grinned "Say it or no present"

"Fine, I know the rest" Theo sighed "I, Theodore Alexander Chambers, promises not to open the present until Christmas Eve, if I break this then I will clean out Bandit's stall" He looked at his smirking best friend "Happy?"

"Very"

* * *

**~New York~**

Blaine walked down the street towards the coffee shop when he spotted a box with a chocolate Labrador puppy in it "Hey little guy" He scooped him up and chuckled when the puppy licked his face "C'mon" He walked into the coffee shop and put him on the floor.

"Awww!" Kayla squealed kneeling down as the pup slipped on the wooden floor "He is so cute"

"He was in a box outside" He sighed taking his coat off "Want him?"

"Tom is allergic to dogs" She shaked her head "Why not you take him, Zara would love a pet?"

"Yeah, I was thinking more about Kurt" He chuckled "He's always wanted a pet"

"There you go then" She grinned standing up.

"Oh my goodness, that snow!" Holly ran in putting her hood down "Be careful if you go out"

"That's you staying here buddy" Blaine scooped up the pup "Where's the boys?"

"Last minute Christmas shopping" She rolled here eyes walking over and scratched the pup's ear "Has this cutie got a name?"

"Not yet" Kayla giggled "I'll text the boys and tell them to get some puppy stuff"

"Thank you" Blaine smiled "If you need us, we'll be in the back puppy proofing" He walked through the back doors.

* * *

**~2 Days Later - Vancouver~**

Will watched his husband limp into the barns and sighed drinking his coffee.

"You okay Papa?"

He turned to see his son "Yeah, I'm fine"

"It's dad, isn't it?" Keegan walked over and stood next to him.

"Don't worry about your dad" Will put his arm around him and kissed his head.

"Maybe we can help him" Keegan grinned "Theo helped me build something that'll help train younger trainers and others like dad"

"How did you do that?"

"Ty and Brad helped too" Keegan nodded "Shall we?"

"Okay but your dad won't agree to this" Will pointed at him walking over to hall and put on his boots "Let's go" He grabbed his coat before walking out.

Keegan put his boots and coat on then ran after his papa "I hope he doesn't snap"

"If he does then he'll sleep on the sofa" Will winked.

Keegan laughed before walking into the barn "Hey dad"

Sonny looked up and smiled "Hey, what are you two doing here?"

"We've come to help you ride again" Will smiled.

"No"

Keegan groaned and stormed off.

Will looked at his husband "You know you're hurting him because he can't go on rides with you or train his horse"

"Brad is helping him" Sonny nodded.

Will groaned "He wants his dad back, he misses spending time with you"

"Right" Keegan pulled something over with Brad's help "Thanks Brad"

"No problem kid" Brad smiled and walked out.

"What's under that?" Sonny asked.

"Something to help you ride Rocky" Keegan grinned and took the sheet off.

"A step?"

"Yeah, I read that it helps if the rider has had a leg injury" Keegan smiled "Most famous riders use it, I made it with some help"

"Thank you but you didn't have to" Sonny smiled a little.

"I know you miss riding and Rocky misses you too" Will nodded "Shall we try it?"

"How is this suppose to help?" Sonny looked at his son.

"Instead of jumping up, you can climb on Rocky without putting any pressure on your knee" Keegan grinned unlocking the gate and Rocky walked out.

Sonny too a deep breath and climbed up the step.

Will took hold of Rocky's bridle and rubbed his neck "Stay still boy"

"Let's see if it works" Sonny sighed and climbed onto his horse for the first time in months then grinned "I did it!"

Keegan ran around the horse and helped put his feet in place "No pain?"

"No pain kiddo" Sonny smiled "Grab Bandit and my hat, I'll be outside" He lightly kicked his horse and trotted out of the barn.

"You did it kiddo" Will grinned "Don't keep your dad waiting"

Keegan grinned giving him a hi-5 and got his horse ready.

* * *

**~New York~**

Blaine walked into the apartment and kicked off his shoes carefully of the puppy in his arms "Kurt? Zara?"

"Hey" Kurt walked out of the kitchen and stopped "What's that?"

"A puppy" Blaine smiled.

"I know it's a puppy" Kurt glared at him "What's it doing here?"

"I found him in a box near the shop so I thought we could give him a home" Blaine shrugged "Well?"

Kurt walked over and put his hand out to the pup then smiled when he lick his hand "He's cute"

"Where's Zara?"

"In her room sulking" Kurt nodded "Dance class got cancelled"

"I'll go and cheer her up" Blaine leant up and kissed his cheek before going down the hall to his daughter's room "Princess?" He knocked on her door.

"Go away!" Zara whined from the other side.

He opened the door and placed the pup on the floor who ran over and barked.

Zara squealed and looked at her dad "Ours?"

"Ours, I saved him" He grinned walking over and sat on the bed then picked the pup up "You'll have to help us look after him"

"I will" She smiled as the pup lay next to her and she rubbed his fur "What's his name?"

"You decide"

She looked at the pup and grinned "Lucky"

"I think that's perfect" Kurt smiled walking over and sat with his now family of four.


	10. Christmas

Christmas

**~1 Week Later - New York~**

Kurt danced around the kitchen smiling and placed the cookies on the cooling rack when there was a knock on the door followed by Lucky barking "Blaine! Can you get the door?"

Blaine popped his head around the corner "Are we expecting anyone?"

"Don't think so" Kurt shrugged as the knock sounded again and more barking "Go!"

"Alright! I'm coming" Blaine sighed unlocking the door and opened it then grinned "Oh my goodness!" He pulled his cousin into a hug careful of his sleeping niece.

"Hey Cuz" Sonny grinned.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, you keep surprising us, so it's our time" Will smiled as they walked inside.

"Are they uncle Kurt's cookies?" Keegan's eyes lit up when he smelled something.

"Blaine, who's at the door?" Kurt shouted from the kitchen.

Will grinned walking over to the kitchen to see him baking "Hey bestie"

Kurt spun around and grinned "Will!" He darted over and hugged him tight then the rest of the family behind him "Hey"

"Hey Uncle Kurt" Keegan smiled walking over and hugged him.

"Hey, I'm loving those photos on your Instagram, especially the one of you and Bandit"

"Man's best friend" Keegan grinned "Theo took it soon after we reconnected"

"Well it's a perfect picture and the one of the best friends" Kurt grinned making him blush.

Keegan looked at his dads "Can I go and explore?"

"I don't know" Sonny looked at his husband "The city is very big"

"I'll stay in Central Park which is just across the way, an hour max?" Keegan pouted.

Will groaned "Go before I change my mind"

Keegan grinned and ran out "See ya!"

"Where's our niece?" Sonny asked "And did we hear a dog bark?"

"With Abigail, she'll be back soon" Blaine smiled.

"Blaine saved a puppy and he's got a home here" Kurt nodded.

Megan yawned and looked up from her dad's shoulder and squealed "Uncle Kurt! Uncle Bee!"

* * *

"So" Kurt smiled as they fell onto the sofa "How has it been?"

"Crazy" Will chuckled looking around his old apartment "It's crazy being back here where it all started"

"I know" Kurt looked at him "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course" Will nodded.

"I've got a job as a fashion designer"

"Kurt, that's amazing" Will pulled him into hug "What about the magazine?"

"I'm still going to run it just part time, Georgie is happy to be promoted and be Chief when I'm not there" Kurt smiled "The problem is getting Rachel to be happy about it"

"She'll come around to it, unless it's was like the time when I was going to LA for a month"

"She ignored you for the whole week before you left" Kurt chuckled lightly.

"She is very stubborn but she'll be happy for you" Will smiled.

"I hope so" Kurt looked at him "Should we talk about your son and his best friend?"

Will groaned "You see it too?"

"Will, you have to be blind to not see that those boys like each other" Kurt smiled "Has Keegan said anything?"

"No, maybe he's still figuring things out before he tells us" Will shaked his head "He's growing up too quick, he's in high school"

Kurt reached over and took his hand "You know I was 16 when I told my dad and all my friends"

"I don't want him to be scared, he's so outgoing and I don't want this to put him back in the shell again" Will sighed and looked at him "Do you think I should talk to him?"

Kurt shaked his head "Leave it for him to come to you, it'll be hard on him to tell his dads that he has feelings for another boy"

"Okay" Will nodded as the door opened.

"I love New York" Keegan bounced over grinning and hugged his papa "Thank you for bringing us here"

"No problem bud" Will smiled.

"Take lots of pictures?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah" Keegan jumped on the sofa between them and pulled out his phone "There" He smiled passing it over to him.

"Wow kiddo, you're a pro" Kurt looked through the pictures in shock.

"You should see the sketches he's done, they are amazing" Will smiled.

"I can't wait to see them" Kurt smiled "Are you uploading them?"

"Yeah once I've made it into a collage" Keegan yawned and leant against his papa "I promised Theo I'll update everyday we're here"

"Have you spoken to him?" Will ran his fingers through his hair.

Keegan nodded "He texted me before with a photo of him and Bandit and just said have a good holiday and he was taking the horses out" He looked at them "What have you two been talking about?"

"My new job as a fashion designer" Kurt grinned "And you can help"

Keegan looked at him confused "How?"

"Come with me tomorrow and you'll find out" Kurt winked at him.

* * *

"Guys!" Rachel and Abigail squealed running over and hugged the Canadian boys.

"Missed us?" Sonny chuckled.

"New York is very quiet without you" Abigail smiled and looked around "Where's Keegan?"

"He's with Kurt" Will smiled.

"They're on their way" Blaine looked up from his phone "He said go in and order"

"Let's go then" Finn smiled and opened the restaurant door.

Chad grinned putting his arm around his best friend and ruffled his hair "I'm proud of you dude"

"Thanks" Sonny pushed him away and sorted his hair out.

Rachel linked arms with her best friend "I'm so glad you're back, Millie misses her best friend"

"Megs has missed both girls" Will pointed at her "I know what you're doing but don't ruin our trip here and make up with him"

"Fine" She sighed "Is our table ready?"

"Yeah, our usual one at the back" Blaine smiled as they walked down the restaurant.

"Here!" Jack grinned as he ran ahead with his cousins.

"Can I sit with Zara and Millie?" Megan looked at her dads.

"As long as you're good" Will said "Okay?"

"Got it Papa" Megan grinned and sat with her cousins.

"It's crazy that they barely see each other and they still act like best friends" Sonny smiled sitting down.

"Just like us then" Abigail grinned "They are close in age and will be best friends for the rest of their lives"

"We hope so" Rachel smiled.

"Sorry we're late" Kurt smiled walking over "Couldn't get this one away from the cameras"

"They were amazing" Keegan grinned sitting between his dads "Thanks for taking me"

"No problem kiddo" Kurt nodded and looked around the table "Have we ordered yet?"

"Not yet" Abigail smiled.

Will looked at his son "Who did you meet?"

"Rosie Assoulin?" Keegan looked at his uncle who nodded "She was amazing and said I had talent for my age"

"What do you wanna do when you leave school?" Finn asked.

"Don't know" Keegan shrugged "I'm just enjoying school and finding out what I like best"

"Best way to think" Blaine smiled "Some people have their lives plans out from a young age"

"We are proud of him" Will smiled putting his arm around his son and kissed his head.

* * *

**~New Year's Eve~**

"This is amazing" Keegan looked around Time Square while holding his little sister "Look Megs" He pointed over at the big Christmas tree.

"It's big" Megan grinned and looked at their dads "Picture?"

Sonny chuckled pulling out his phone "Smile"

Keegan grinned as the flash went off then looked past them confused "It can't be"

"What?" Will looked at him "You okay?"

"Theo is here" Keegan spotted his best friend in the crowd.

"Go and give him something at midnight" Sonny smirked.

Keegan blushed "How did you know?"

Will chuckled leaning on his husband "We're your dads kiddo, we know things"

"You're not mad?"

"No way, we're proud of you" Sonny smiled "Now, go"

Keegan put his sister down and hugged his dads "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Will smiled "Go before you lose him"

Keegan grinned pushing through the crowd.

"Where's he going?" Blaine asked walking over with his family.

Kurt followed his nephew and grinned "Theo is here"

"Yeah, it'll go from best friends to boyfriends" Sonny grinned.

Will nudged him "We hope"

"Those boys are crazy about each other" Abigail grinned.

"I have an idea" Blaine smiled and darted off.

"I don't want to know what he's doing" Sonny shaked his head.

"He is singing again but I don't know when" Kurt shrugged.

* * *

Keegan pushed through the crowd "Theo!"

Theo spun around and smiled big "Jay" He hugged him tight.

"What are you doing here?" Keegan looked at him confused.

"You was making me very jealous of all the photos you posted and my mum gave me tickets to come here, so surprise" Theo grinned.

"Your mum's here?"

"Yeah, she back at the hotel, she doesn't like things like this" Theo chuckled.

Keegan nodded and notice something around his neck "You're wearing it"

"Of course I am" Theo grinned pulling out the dog tag necklace "I love it"

"Hey New York City!" They turned to the stage to see Blaine with a microphone "We've got five minutes until midnight and another year begins" He smiled "I'm going sing one of my favourite songs, Keegan" He pointed at him "This is for you buddy"

"Did you know he was singing?" Theo looked at him.

Keegan shaked his head as the music started.

_Another year you made a promise  
__Another chance to turn it all around  
__And do not save this for tomorrow  
__Embrace the past and you can live for now  
__And I will give the world to you_

"C'mon" Keegan grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd.

"Where we going?" Theo asked.

"To talk"

_Speak louder than the words before you  
__And give them meaning no one else has found  
__The role we play is so important  
__We are the voices of the underground  
__And I would give the world to you_

"You okay?" Sonny looked at his husband concerned.

"I can't see them" Will looked through the crowd.

"They'll be fine" Sonny put his arms around him "Tell him princess"

"They're fine Papa" Megan grinned resting her head on his shoulder.

_Say everything you've always wanted  
__Be not afraid of who you really are  
__Cause in the end we have each other  
__And that's at least one thing worth living for  
__And I would give the world to you_

"He's really good" Zara grinned watching her dad perform from backstage.

"He sure is sweetie" Kurt smiled picking her up and placed her on one of the boxes "Can you see Uncle Sonny and Will?"

"Yeah" She nodded "Also Auntie Rach and Uncle Finn"

_A million suns that shine upon me  
__A million eyes you are the brightest blue  
__Lets tear the walls down that divide us  
__And build a statue strong enough for two_

"Is everything okay?" Theo asked as they stopped outside of the crowd.

"Did you read the back?" Keegan looked at him.

"I didn't know there was anything, all I saw were the horse shoes on the front"

"Read it"

_I pass it back to you  
__And I will wait for you  
__Cause I would give the world  
__And I would give the world  
__And I would give the world to you  
__This is the new year_

_This is the new year  
A new beginning_  
_You made a promise_  
_You are the brightest_  
_We are the voices_  
_This is the new year_  
_We are the voices_  
_This is the new year_

Theo took the necklace and turned it over.

_**I love you**_

_**Keegan x**_

"What?" Theo looked at him shocked.

"It's true" Keegan smiled a little as the count down started.

**10**

"We've been best friends since my dads"

**9**

"And my mum met" Theo finished moving closer to him "Crazy moments"

**8**

"Bad times" Keegan nodded.

**7**

"Can't forget the amazing times" Theo smiled.

**6**

"These feeling have been building up for years"

**5**

"So much, you're ready to burst"

**4**

"Exactly" Keegan looked at him confused "What?"

**3**

"I've been trying to tell you for months" Theo nodded leaning towards him "I love you"

**2**

"Really?"

**1**

"Huh-uh" Theo nodded and kissed him as the fireworks went off above them.

Keegan pulled back a little and rested his head against his smiling "Happy New Year"

"Happy New Year" Theo grinned.

* * *

"What we doing here?" Abigail asked walking towards the ice rink.

Sonny shrugged "Keegan texted me to tell everyone to meet here"

Will looked up and gasped at the scene of the ice rink "That's why"

They all looked towards the ice rink to see the boys skating around the rink laughing and holding hands.

"It's official" Kurt nudged his best friend smiling.

"Hey Lovebirds!" Chad shouted.

Keegan looked over and groaned "Oh no"

"What?" Theo looked over "Who's that with your dads?"

"My annoying uncle Chad" Keegan sighed skating over with him behind "Couldn't you leave him behind?" He asked his dads.

"Sorry bud, he's never grew up" Sonny chuckled "How you doing Theo?"

"Pretty good" Theo grinned then froze when he saw one of his idols "You're Rachel Berry!"

"You know who I am?" Rachel asked "All the way in Canada?"

"My dad used to take me to a few of your shows, he was a journalist for Broadway" He nodded.

"They used to live here before moving to Vancouver" Keegan smiled "Grab some skates and let's have fun" He looked at his sister "Want me to help you?"

Megan shaked her head "Theo?"

"Of course" Theo grinned jumping off the ice and took her over to the hut.

"Hey" Will stood in front of his son smiling "I'm proud of you"

"Thanks Papa" Keegan leaning over and hugged him "Love you"

"Love you too kiddo" Will smiled "I better get over there before your dad and Blaine start a race again"

"Again?" Keegan looked at him confused.

"Very long story" Will nodded "Ask your dad"

"Okay" Keegan laughed and skated off.


	11. Changes

Changes

**~6 Weeks Later – New York~**

"Daddy! Papa!" Zara squealed running into their apartment.

"Calm down sweetie" Abigail laughed "I don't know if they're home"

"Hey" Blaine smiled walking down the hall putting his t-shirt on.

"Working late?" She smirked.

"Finished early" He pushed her and looked at his daughter "How was dancing?"

"Amazing!" Zara grinned.

"What's amazing?" Kurt asked walking up to them sorting his hair out.

"How you're suppose to working on a project" Abigail smirked and looked at her niece "I'll see you tomorrow Miss Zara"

"Bye Auntie Abbie" Zara grinned

"Bye lovebirds" Abigail winked and walked out.

"Guess what?" Zara looked at her dads.

"What?" Blaine looked at her.

"We are doing a show and I'm in two of the dances!" She grinned.

Kurt scooped her up and grinned "That's amazing sweetness" He kissed her cheek.

"Will you be here?" She asked.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world" Blaine smiled reacting up and kissed her cheek.

* * *

**~Vancouver~**

"What's the story with this horse?" Keegan asked as they walked across the path to a barn.

"He was in an accident a few months ago in a competition and he's fully recovered but he won't let anyone ride or near him" Sonny said as they reacted the training pens.

"What sort of competition?"

"That" Sonny nodded over.

Keegan turned to see a woman with a brown and white horse dancing around the pen "Wow"

"Its called Liberty training" Sonny smiled walking over and leant on the fence "Looking good Kat!"

The women turned and grinned "Dr Kiriakis" She walked over and hugged him "How's the leg?"

"Better" He smiled and looked at his son "Kat, this is my son Keegan"

"Nice to finally meet you Keegan" Kat smiled "I've heard you're amazing with horses"

"I've only trained one" Keegan shrugged walking over "That was amazing"

"Thank you" She whistled "Ace" Then the horse galloped over and stood next to her.

"Hey there Ace" He smiled rubbing his hand down the horse's neck "He's a beautiful horse"

"Wait till you see his partner" Sonny smiled "Bo is the one we're here about"

"Ace and Bo" Keegan grinned.

"I didn't pick the names" Kat laughed then they heard a loud noise "Meet Bo" She sighed.

They watched as identical horse to Ace race out "Sorry Kat" A man waved.

"It's okay" She waved back "Think you can do something?"

"I'm not sure" Sonny shrugged watching the horse gallop around the pen.

"Could I try?" Keegan looked at his dad "I'll be careful"

"If that's okay?" Sonny looked at his friend.

"Take it away" Kat smiled.

Keegan jumped over the fence and slowly walked towards the horse "Hey boy" He slowly reacted out to him then he jumped back "Whoa boy" He whispered "It's okay, just me and you, no one else" He reacted out and rubbed his neck then smiled "There you go" He turned to see his dad smiling "You can check him over"

"Thanks bud" Sonny nodded jumping over the fence.

"That was impressive" Kat smiled walking over with him "I have a space in my class if you would like to come?"

"Of course" Keegan nodded "But the cost?"

"Free of charge if you can continue to work with Bo and bring your own horse"

"We'll be here" Sonny grinned squeezing his son's shoulders.

* * *

**~New York~**

Kurt walked through Central Park watching his daughter run around with their dog when his phone rang. He put it out and grinned seeing the name then answered it "Hello Cowboy"

_"__Hey stranger" Will chuckled "How's the crazy city?"_

"Very calm at the moment" Kurt nodded "A day off so I'm spending it with Zara, how's the country?"

_"__Very busy" Will sighed "I have 5 minutes to myself then the next lesson starts"_

"You need to slow down before you wear yourself out" Kurt said sternly "Ask Sonny to take over a lesson or Keegan"

_"__Easier said then done" Will chuckled "They are out seeing a new client and Keegan is taking lessons at this place"_

"Lessons?"

_"__Liberty training, Keegan was too hyper on the phone when he told me and he's taking Bandit next time"_

"Wow, he is really a mini Sonny" Kurt shaked his head and saw his daughter and dog running towards him "Want to speak to your niece, she has some news"

_"__Go on" Will laughed._

Kurt chuckled and gave his daughter the phone "Uncle Will"

Zara squealed and put it to her ear "Uncle Will! Guess what?" She grinned "I'm in a dancing show … daddy said he'll video it and send it to you because you are too busy with work to travel here" She giggled "I will, say hi to Megs for me … bye Uncle Will" She handed it back to her dad.

Kurt got down to her level "Hey, you okay?"

"Yep" She smiled "I'm ready for this show"

"You know Uncle Will and Sonny would be here if they could"

"I know" She nodded "Just like we would be there if we could"

"Exactly" He tapped her nose making her laugh then Lucky barked "Let's get home"

* * *

**~1 Month Later – Vancouver~**

Megan jumped down the steps from the house and ran across the grass to the training pens where her brother and his horse were "Kee, Papa says dinner is nearly ready"

"Tell him to put it in the oven, I'll heat it up later" Keegan said moving around the pen.

"Daddy knew you would say that" She giggled "He said it's getting too cold for you to be in the outdoor pens"

"Fine" He put the harness back on his horse and guided him out of the pen.

"What were you doing?"

"It's called Liberty" He smiled as they walked into the barn "You learn to control your horse and perform without anything"

"That's cool" She grinned opening the stall door "I want to do show jumping"

"That takes a lot of training Megs" He looked at her after closing the door behind his horse "But I'm sure if you ask dad, he'll teach you"

"He said when I'm older" She pouted as they walked out of the barn then saw a cab come down the road "Who's that?"

"I'm not sure" Keegan shrugged then grinned seeing the person get out of the cab "Nana!"

Megan squealed running over "Nana!" She jumped into her arms "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too sweet girl" Adrienne smiled and looked at her grandson "Look at you, cowboy" She ruffled his hair "How's your horse?"

"Amazing" Keegan smiled grabbing the bags before walking towards the house.

"He's training him to perform" Megan nodded.

"Well, I can't wait to see" Adrienne smiled as they walked into the house.

"Kids, go and wash up for dinner" Will said then turned around "Adrienne, what you doing here?" He looked at her shocked.

"Where's Sonny?" She looked at him after putting her granddaughter down "I need to talk to you two without little ears"

"Sonny!" Will shouted "Get in here!"

"What's going on?" Sonny walked in then looked at his mum in shock "Mum?"

"We need to talk" Adrienne smiled a little.

He looked at his son "Take Megs into your room and we'll shout for dinner soon"

"Okay" Keegan nodded picking his sister up and walked out.

"What's going on Kee?" Megan looked at him when they sat on his bed.

"I'm not sure Megs" He shrugged.

* * *

**~New York~**

Blaine walked through the apartment when there was a knock on the door. He walked over confused and opened it "Mum?"

"Hi" Kate smiled a little "Are you busy?"

"No, I was just about to write some songs" He held up his notebook and opened the door wider "Come in"

She nodded walking in "Where are Kurt and Zara?"

"Dance rehearsals" He nodded closing the door and looked at her concerned "Ma, what you doing in New York?"

She sighed walking over and sat on the sofa "Something happened in California"

"Is Cooper okay?" He asked walking over and sat on the coffee table.

"He's a bit beaten up but he'll be fine" She bit her lip to stop the tears "It's your dad"

"Dad?" He looked at her confused "What was he doing in California?"

"Conference with your Uncle Justin on cars or something" She nodded "Your brother went with them then there was an accident"

"What kind of accident?"

"The building they were in caught fire"

* * *

**~Vancouver~**

"Oh my" Will sat back in shock and grabbed his husband's hand "Are they okay?"

Sonny looked at his mum "Dad is dead, isn't he?"

Adrienne nodded "There was too much smoke, Cooper just made it out as he saved a young girl and as he turned to go back in the building collapsed"

"I need to go" Sonny got up and walked out of the door.

"Sonny" Will stood up and followed him out of the house "Sonny! Wait!"

Sonny shaked his head "I need to be on my own" He walked quickly and walked into the barn.

Will sighed and sat on the bench outside then looked up to see his husband race off on his horse.

"He just needs to let this all sink in" Adrienne sighed sitting next to him "It happened a few days ago and I couldn't bring myself to come here to tell you guys"

"You know when Parker died, it took me about two years to get out on a horse again or talk to anyone" He looked at the sun as it started setting "I'm scared he'll shut us out"

"Papa?" Keegan appeared at the door "Where did dad go?"

"Something came up in the clinic and he had to go" Adrienne stood up and looked at him "How about me, you and Megs eat on the sofa while watching a movie?"

"We're not"

Will cut him off "It's fine, buddy" He smiled a little "Go on"

"Okay" Keegan nodded and darted back into the house.

Adrienne looked at his son-in-law "Get on your horse and follow him, I'll look after my grandchildren"

"Thank you" Will smiled a little standing up and walked down the steps.


End file.
